My Hidden Life
by Callmegoddess
Summary: Royalty at Hogwarts. Betrayal. Heartbreak. revenge. All Factors in this stoy. Including new Characters Please Review
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
They whisper in the shadows as I walk past  
They don't know my true identity  
All they see is my name and how I look  
Will they ever see me  
When will I be free to be myself and act as they do  
Will I ever be free from my controlled life  
When can I be me  
Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Callmegoddess)  
  
Harry Potter looked around as he peered around he finally felt at home, it was good to be back at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After a summer of looking over his shoulder in fear of Voldemort and jumping every time the floorboards creaked. It was good to be home.  
  
Three weeks into the semester Professor Dumbledore stood up at dinner one day with a look on his face that was met by immediate silence, as it held great sadness. When he finally spoke after thinking of how to find the right words to inform the students of what had happened his voice was filled with pain and reflected loss "It is my deepest sorrow that I must inform you of the information I have just received." He paused then continued " there has been another attack" since the school year began attacks on the wizarding world were becoming more and more common and Professor Dumbledore insisted on telling his students so that rumors would not fly. "The attack was one the noble families" This caused several of the students to exchange glances. "The attack was on our noble family the Gryffins" Instantly the hall filled with talking from all the people that had grown up in the wizarding world all while looking appalled and when Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione they had both gone white Professor Dumbledore raised his hand for silence when the hall quieted he continued. "Lord and Lady Gryffin were murdered in their home survived by only their fifteen year old daughter who had been away in her school in Salem at the time. She will be joining us here in Hogwarts very soon. I expect that you all to treat her with respect after all she is Lady Gryffin". The Hall burst into chatter again and Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione and said "Lady Gryffin? We have royalty in the wizarding world?" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh " you really ought to read more Harry. The Gryffins are not only a family of unbelievable powers but they are of royal blood. Personally I'm shocked that Lord and Lady Gryffin were murdered as for their daughter I suggest we welcome her with open arms she'll need friends right now.   
  
************************************* **********************************  
  
Lady Artemis Gryffin leaned back she was on the Hogwarts express. It was Two weeks after her parent's death. Professor Mcgonagall was somewhere on the train but for the first time in two weeks Artemis was really alone. As she was inline to the throne of England she had gone through royal training that forbid her to show her emotions in public, even at her parents funeral she couldn't cry. Unshed tears spilled from her eyes. {Why} She thought angrily {Why couldn't I save them it wasn't them he was after it was me. Why} Her eyes wandered to her Hogwarts robes she was wearing. She was in Gryffindor as it was her former schools equivalent of Lionhearts. She hated Him. Voldemort. He had destroyed so many lives and she couldn't do anything. In truth she hated being lord and Lady Gryffins Daughter. People weren't honest with her only telling her the things that they thought she should hear. She remembered the moment that she realized her parents were dead and felt sick. She had been called into Headmaster Chansons office. When she entered she was surprised to see her fathers advisor Sir Kepis sitting in the room. When she entered the Headmaster and kepis rose. She greeted him and his reply was " Lady Gryffin Im afraid I have some regrettable news for you". At that moment she knew her parents were dead as long as they were alive she would never be Lady Gryffin. She was Lady Artemis her mother was Lady Gryffin. It took every bit of her strength to keep her composure. When her parents Will had been read the week before though she had received a terrible shock obviously as the only Gryffin heir she received everything but the shock came when the last line was read " If our death is to occur while our child is at school she is to be transferred over to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (HSWW). So now she was on her way to a school where she would undoubtedly be judged only as Lady Gryffin not as Artemis. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Life I have To Live

Chapter 2: The Life I have To Live  
I see the looks on their faces as I pass by  
They don't see that my life is a lie  
I don't care for my title  
I want to be seen as me  
Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Callmegoddess)  
  
Luck was on Artemis's side that day. When she arrived at school she wouldn't be seen until later for classes had been cancelled due to a poltergeist flooding three floors. Artemis met Professor Dumbledore but only for a moment. As she had let her mask of royalty drop purposely he could see the great pain she was in he showed her chambers. They were adjoined to the Gryffindor common room and after telling her that once inside the room she could change the password he left. The entrance to the room was a painting near the Fat Lady of a sun and a moon in the same sky. Once he left the room she flew to her bed and broke down in tears. After about ten minuets she sat up and wiped away her tears.  
  
{This is ridiculous. I have to get control. What would people think if they saw me like this I cant afforded to show weakness not even now}.  
  
She got up off of her bed and went to her trunks she was looking for a specific box in one of them. Once she found it she went over to her desk and set the box down. The box had strange symbols carved on it. Symbols she thought smiling grimly to herself that only one other person in the world could read and even if it were to be translated it would make no sense. The imprint was  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????(?Darkness and Light within a day will bring peace to my heart).  
  
She searched through its contents and although it looked small it held many things. When she found what she was looking for she put the box aside. She held a black velvet jewelry box but it was about half a foot big. She inhaled sharply before opening the case. She let out a breath when she saw what lay on the velvet. Although she had worn it many times before now it was different. On the train Professor Mcgonagall informed Artemis that her advisors and legal guardians insisted upon a formal introduction to the school. This caused Artemis to go looking for that box. On the black velvet lay a circlet of white gold. She rummaged through her trunks until she found a set of blood red robes. She left the robes on her bed and took a few more things with her and entered into her personal bathroom. She had four hours until dinner so she took a long bath to relax herself. When she climbed out of the tub she sat in front of her vanity for a while trying to decide which hairstyle she should use. She decided to go as casual as possible while wearing a circlet. She dried and straightened her hair and then brought it into a ponytail. She left her makeup simple trying to make it almost unnoticeable. She placed the circlet on her head and donned her robes. She went over to her window and looked out at the lake. She stayed there until it was time to meet the school.  
  
^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^  
  
" Race you," cried Artemis she began to run. She and a boy race he wins "I won again," he said with a smirk " Your so mean Dray" She says " plus I'm running in a skirt". "Ah yes the horrors that your family makes you wear to make you look like her Ladyship Artemis Gryffin" Dray laughs " You do realize though that most girls would give their whole lives up to be you". Then he begins to chase after her. He tackles her to the ground and they have a tickle fight. "Dray stop" She shrieks then pushes him away from her. " No one tells me what to do Goddess not even you." He cries.  
  
^^^^^^^^ End Flashback^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Oops!

Apologize I wrote what it said on the box using symbols that I dint realize wouldn't be place they words on the box are "Lelopin Nadar Gefor Ilnorar Dlop Menorar Melonin dond lirer Nolotrin Dor marnar (Darkness and Light within a day will bring peace to my heart). 


	4. Facing What I Despise

Chapter 3: Facing What I Despise  
My name is announced  
I hear the call  
My name echoes from wall to wall  
Please let this cruel punishment end let me be seen  
  
Or better yet make this a dream  
  
Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Callmegoddess)  
  
"I take great pleasure in presenting to you Lady Artemis Gryffin" announced Professor Dumbledore. Applause filled the room from every table.  
  
Artemis took a deep breath and stepped into the great hall.  
  
"Lady Gryffin it is my great pleasure to welcome you to our school".  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Professor Dumbledore. It is a honor to be attending Hogwarts," answered Artemis in a formal voice.  
  
Artemis noted that when she spoke several students made a face. Unlike most of her voice was different. Her voice had an accent that was a combination of the English and American accents. The combination was charming and sophisticated sounding for some odd reason, so she had never been forced to change it. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a boy with black hair and a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
" Hello Lady Gryffin I'm Hermione Granger this is Harry Potter" pointing to the boy with black hair "and this is Ron Weasly," she said pointing to the red head across from her.  
  
"Lovely to meet you, but please call me Artemis. None of this Lady Gryffin stuff its horrible, especially when I feel like I know you all very well". She said with a grin.  
  
"Artemis" said Ron " I take it you don't like your title then" he said as he helped himself to dinner. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's question.  
  
" Oh no, I like the title its just could you imagine Harry calling you Lord Weasly all the time." She said with a look of amusement. " Besides Ron, you've never been forced into half the horrors in your entire life as I have been just in the last two years".  
  
He started to say something but she interrupted him.  
  
"Granted you have faced danger before, but trust me I would prefer to have a fight with Voldemort than sit through twelve royal dinners in a month in full royal dress. Not to mention teas with the Countess Debair. I swear if that woman tries to pair me up with her son one more time I'll blow up her palace. Its dreadful anyway."  
  
Ron had gone white the instant she said Voldemort's name.  
  
"My Lady did you just say You-Know-Whos name". Said Ron fully shaken  
  
"Ronald Weasly how many times have I told you fear of name only increases fear of thing itself," chided Hermione  
  
" Couldn't have put it better myself Hermione" said Artemis "After all Ron he proclaimed himself "Lord" which he's absolutely not, but on top of that he hates all muggle born, half bloods and muggles when he's nothing more than a half blood himself. Its rather contradictory, don't you think so". She said with a face that displayed great hilarity and loathing at the same time.  
  
"I cannot believe you just said that, " muttered Ron  
  
"C'mon guys dinners over anyway " said Harry "besides she's right".  
  
As they were walking into the Gryffindor common room Hermione turned to Artemis and asked  
  
"Where are you staying our after all dormitory is full?" she said puzzled  
  
Artemis smiled and pulled Hermione over to a tapestry in the common room. Behind the tapestry was a door with a moon on it.  
  
"Apollo" said Artemis just loud enough for the four of them to hear. "These are my chambers.  
  
When the door swung open the three explores were shocked.  
  
"My God this is a bed room," cried Ron completely blown away.  
  
Artemis was used to it but she could still see why they were so shocked. The bedroom was decorated with white gold in every possible place and jewels were encrusted on most of the surfaces. The bed was a canopy decorated with a white and yellow gold design. Paintings done of Artemis were hung on the walls and you could see the walk in closet and the connected bathroom from where they were standing. To put it bluntly the trio was petrified with shock.  
  
"Please don't use this room to reflect who I am I didn't want any of this but it was insisted on," Artemis said looking miserable.  
  
"Wouldn't even dream of it" Said Harry " from the moment you entered the room we could tell that".  
  
"Well its best we go now it's late good night Artemis" said Hermione".  
  
The three walked out of the room and Artemis got ready for bed. Before she went to sleep she looked through an old photo album of hers. She stopped and pulled a picture out. It was a picture of her and Dray on a broom together flying over a lake. Looking at the picture caused tears to drip from Artemis's eyes. She fell asleep wit the picture in her hand.  
  
^^^^^^^FLASHBACK^^^^^^^ "Goddess could you please convince your parents to let you come to school with me" Said Dray in a pleading voice  
  
" Dray why do you call me that" questioned Artemis  
  
"Call you what," answered Dray  
  
"Goddess" she said  
  
"Because that's what you are. In Mythology Artemis was the Goddess of night. Besides you truly are worthy of the title Goddess for that's what you are.  
  
^^^^^^^ END FLASHBACK^^^^^^^ 


	5. Weak I Will Never Be

Chapter 5: Weak I Will Never Be  
I see the stares across the hall  
The voices echo from wall to wall  
My name is cursed as I walk past  
O' Spirits hear my plea  
Help me  
Comfort me  
Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Callmegoddess)  
  
The second Artemis and Hermione burst out of the portrait hole Artemis began to receive evil looks from all the girls they passed.  
  
"Typical. As if they actually think I have any interest with their boyfriends." she giggled as they sat down at the table. She picked up apiece of toast and began to spread butter on it.  
  
"Artemis you said yesterday that you felt that you knew us very well. How?" asked Harry when he and Ron walked over.  
  
" From Remus. Remus Lupin" said Artemis right before she took a bite out of the piece toast.  
  
Hermione gave her a puzzled look and said, " How do you know Professor Lupin."  
  
"Well" started Artemis before she grinned sheepishly " I discovered the WolfsBane potion four years ago." At this pint the trio had looks of disbelief on their faces. "Yeh and Remus heard of this and offered to test it once we discovered that it worked he insisted on repaying me some way so he teaches me Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) during the summer trying to get me to know as much as possible in such a short amount of time."  
  
Hermione was shocked "you discovered the WolfsBane potion. When you were eleven". As the same Ron went -  
  
"Hey I bet you are better at potions than Professor Snape" Ron exclaimed loving the idea.  
  
"Well I would like to think that my talents could be better used than to embarrass him, even though Professor Snape deserves it. See you later I have to go speak to Professor Mcgonagall now toddles. She said laughing  
  
"Hello Professor"  
  
"Ah Lady Gryffin. I have to apologize. It just came to my attention last night that you surpass your classmates level in DADA and potions." Said Professor Mcgonagall in an odd voice.  
  
"I see what your saying Professor, but what am I supposed to do?" replied Artemis forcing a look of concern onto her face.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at her curiously "well Professor Dumbledore and I discussed it and we hope that you would consider assisting your professors with some of their most difficult students".  
  
Artemis grinned" Professor I would love to".  
  
"Good then let me escort you to your first class. I believe its potions come along now." 


	6. Facing My Past

Chapter 6: Facing My Past My past has returned to haunt me The face I left behind It has returned in this dark hour To repair a broken bond Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Goddess) {Sorry on some of my other chaps I ID myself as Callmegoddess because that's my pen name somewhere else}  
  
When the entered the dreary potions lab, Professor Mcgonagall motioned for Professor Snape to come out into the hallway. After sending a harsh glare at the Gryffindors he swept out of the classroom followed by Professor Mcgonagall. Instantly people swarmed around Artemis. She tried to be friendly to all but then she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello Artemis" came the voice in a well-mannered tone.  
  
Knowing immediately whom the voice belonged to she whirled around.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" she said with a voice full of revulsion "What a surprise".  
  
"A surprise Artemis" replied Draco "what do you mean". He finished curiously.  
  
"I thought I left you in the bottom of that well, silly me I should have known you are to cold blooded to drown" she said as she smirked at him.'  
  
"You don't mean that do you Art," said Draco then he did something that even Crabb and Goyle noticed infuriating all the Gryffindors he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Harry ran to her side and yelled- "Stay the hell away from her Malfoy".  
  
"Art I see you've enlisted Potter as one of your bodyguards. My congratulations that was fast". Draco stated.  
  
Artemis lost her temper at that point he was rude obnoxious a jerk you name a descriptive word for anything but something good and he fit it perfectly.  
  
"Malfoy you are to address me as Lady Gryffin, and as for Harry he is a better friend than you could ever be and would never attempt to hurt me". And with that she threw him a murderous glance and with a twirl of her cloak she sat down next to Hermione.  
  
Before Draco could say anything Professor Snape stepped back into the room.  
  
"Return to your seats immediately" he snarled at the class motioning to Artemis he said " Lady Gryffin has surpassed your level of potions so she will be assisting me with those of you who have trouble. Milady" he turned to Artemis slightly bowing his head " would you please assist Mr. Longbottom he seems to have a problem with melting cauldrons. Perhaps you can smooth that out." She nodded and stepped over to where Neville was working. She gave him a smile that made every other boy in the room want to be working with her. Once professor Snape handed out the assignment (a healing potion) she began talking seeing that Neville wouldn't speak because he was so frightened of Professor Snape.  
  
"So Neville how was your summer" she said as she added a salamander that had been bottled in blackberries to the potion.  
  
"Fine milady " he answered growing pink with embarrassment  
  
Artemis grinned, " Mr. Longbottom you are never to call me Milady, Lady Gryffin or Lady Artemis just call me Artemis and I think we will be great friends."  
  
"All right Artemis" he said glowing pink.  
  
After a while the period ended and as they gathered up their things Artemis bent over to Neville and whispered "I will right the wrong that was done to you".  
  
Neville blinked not sure he heard her correctly and she was gone leaving him to wonder what she meant. 


	7. A Revelation

Chapter 7: A Revelation  
What something appears to be  
may not be correct  
Someone who was judged  
has been redeemed  
Life is full of surprises  
in the place  
you wouldn't expect  
to look for them  
  
{ } = Thoughts  
  
Two weeks had gone by and it was finally time for the first Quidditch match. Excitement filled the castle. Other than several verbal sparing matches between Malfoy and Artemis the school had seen little entertainment so everyone was coming to watch. Plus it was gryffindor versus Slytherine who would want to miss that.  
  
With permission from Professor Dumbledore Artemis was flying over the game taking pictures with a digital camera modified to work on magic instead of batteries so that it would work at Hogwarts.  
  
"And here we are again the first Quidditch match of the season" came the announcers voice "Gryffindor versus Slytherine" when the announcer said Gryffindor ¾ of the stands cheered. When Slytherine was announced only a quarter of the stands cheered and the rest booed or clapped politely.  
  
"It is a fine day for a quidditch match if I do say so myself. What beautiful scenery not a cloud in the sky just Lady Gryffin flying around on her RED PHEONIX " he raised his voice as he said Red Phoenix.  
  
At this point the whole school looked up to see if she was really flying a Red Phoenix.  
  
{I knew I should have left this broom at home as its only the best broom in existence but no I had to bring it so I could get some really amazing pictures stupid me.}  
  
"Let the game begin" came the announcement and every eye left Artemis letting her take several really good pictures. Luckily for Artemis her broom had a spell on it that made it repel bludgers so she didn't have to avoid them.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Artemis had chills run up and down her spine. She looked down in time to see one of the Gryffindor beaters hit a bludger at Draco as he and Harry were racing for the snitch. The bludger hit Draco on the back of his head with a sickening thud. Draco fell from his broom lifeless. Artemis turned white.  
  
{Draco. No} She saw his body plummeting to the ground  
  
Artemis tilted her broom and in an instant she had caught him. She held him in her arms as she landed. Once she touched the ground with him in her arms she sunk down on her knees. She felt his blood seeping through her robes from the wound it was deep. Very deep.  
  
"No. Don't die on me Draco," She sobbed hugging him to her chest. "You can't please no. Don't give up please".  
  
The teacher and both Quidditch teams were running towards her.  
  
She felt his pulse weakening even more and made a choice to give him his life. With tears streaming down her face she held her hands out over the gash in his head and breathed deeply suddenly a force field of a rainbow of color surrounded the two shocking everyone who could see it.  
  
As his wound started to heal she began to be linked to him.  
  
She saw Lucius Malfoy beating him with curses. Hundreds of curses then just before the wound finished healing and she slipped out of consciousness she saw Draco when he was about 12 being put under the Imperius Curse.  
  
Then everything went black. 


	8. The Discussion

Chapter 8: The Discussion  
A live once lived was blocked  
A crime committed  
Went unpunished  
The sin is reveled in a startling way  
With a touch on a holy day  
Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Goddess)  
  
{ }= Artemis's thoughts [ ]= Draco's thoughts  
  
Suddenly the black turned into white it kept getting brighter and brighter.  
  
{why am I in the dream world}  
  
[Artemis?]  
  
{Draco? Is that you? tell me that our minds aren't linked}  
  
[can't do that Goddess]  
  
{don't call me that}  
  
[what]  
  
{Goddess}  
  
[why not]  
  
{you expect me to believe that you have forgotten}  
  
[Artemis you know that was not me I was under the curse. I don't really remember why you are angry with me what did I do. Please tell me it wasn't so terrible] he thought concerned  
  
{Draco you tried to kill me} she thought sadly  
  
[What? When? How?] he exclaimed confused  
  
{you really don't remember? Draco you dropped me fifty feet from a broomstick in the middle of a lake}  
  
[WHAT] HE ROARED  
  
{You and I went out on a flight and you purposely dropped me trying to kill me}  
  
[ I would never do that ]  
  
{you wouldn't but your father would}  
  
[ I was under the curse Artemis what could I have done]  
  
{broken free of it }  
  
[ I tried, I couldn't ]  
  
{others have}  
  
[I told you I couldn't]  
  
{others have when being forced to harm someone they care about. You didn't care about me enough to break free of the curse when you were about to murder me }  
  
[ my memories are returning from that day please tell me I didn't then laugh at what I had done]  
  
{I can't do that}  
  
[I would never hurt you intentionally. If I was in control it would never have crossed my mind]  
  
{your just lucky your father was their when I used my powers}  
  
[ that's true if my father hadn't seen you fly out of that lake he would have killed me.]  
  
{he tried to didn't he}  
  
[more than once]  
  
{Draco when I was healing you our minds connected and I saw your memories that probably explains this link. I saw your father put you under that curse when you were around twelve probably a few weeks before you tried to kill me. Why did he put you under the curse?}  
  
[ because I was doubting everything he had taught me about Voldemort after hearing how he tried to kill Harry in the first year]  
  
{I still cant trust you Draco. I'm sorry}  
  
[Artemis please ] {I'm sorry but you lost my trust even though I do believe you it doesn't change the fact that I know you didn't care enough about me to fight off the curse}  
  
everything began to turn gray ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome back Lady Gryffin you gave us all quite a scare". Said Professor Dumbledore as Artemis opened her eyes.  
  
"How long was I out for Professor" she asked as she tried to sit up due to a major headache.  
  
"Easy now don't try to sit up just yet. You were out for a few hours not very long considering the energy drain that using your magic must have caused" he said with a smile  
  
"And Draco? Is he all right?" she asked with her voice full of concern  
  
"He will be fine although I doubt he would even be alive if you hadn't healed him" he said  
  
"I think I need to rest more sir. Can I have some dreamless sleep potion "? He handed her a goblet and she drank it. Before her head touched the pillow she was asleep. 


	9. Awaken

Chapter 9: Awaken  
Years of sleep went unnoticed  
Days went and came  
I never had the choice to cry  
I never had the will  
He was hidden in the dark  
The years flashed by  
Brought back to the light  
And now it will be forever  
Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Goddess)  
  
Artemis awoke feeling much better than she had the night before. She stretched her sore muscles as she glanced around her she was in a private room and on her nightstand she had a mountain of mail, although no more than the usual. She picked up a particularly ugly envelope bearing the symbol of her relatives. When she opened the letter she pulled a piece of parchment and a scroll out. She glanced at the not first it was anonymous note but clearly stated that she was not to forget her title and shouldn't go around using her powers to help the lower class. She opened the scroll; it was her family tree, the updated version. She looked it over having a good laugh at the names that had been erased for 'shaming' the family by marrying the lower class. She was about to put it away when she noticed something odd a name that had a line connected to a spouse and child but the spouses and child's names had been erased using a simple charm she reveled their names and was astonished to reveal that she knew who they were. {Well I guess that means I have another cousin. I will not stand by and watch him be denied his birthright. He deserves his title much more than the rest of those pigs}  
  
As she was musing Madame Pomfrey came in to give her a final check up after finding her in perfect health she was sent from the Hospital Wing. A house elf came to carry her things as she pondered how to fix this mess her relatives had caused. ----------  
  
{Think Artemis think}  
  
Artemis was pacing back and forth in her bedchambers trying to form a plan so far nothing had come to her she was getting more and more restless by the second.  
  
{I have to do something every second I waste is to precious especially since time is running out}.  
  
She through her arms up in exasperation if anyone had seen her they would have thought her insane then a idea hit her. {This could work} she thought with a grin.  
  
Over the next few months Artemis prepared her cousin trained him and then with permission from Dumbledore she planned a winter ball and invited every family member and several reporters under the guise that it was a Holiday Ball, but it was really an unveiling of her cousin. 


	10. Planning

Chapter 10: Planning  
  
In the dark he stood for years People just ignored the tears and sorrow He will no longer be in the shadow Not if I can change it I vow to change it On my title as Lady Artemis Gryffin Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Goddess)  
  
"That wasn't three hundred it was three thousand White roses," explained Artemis to the florist that was doing all the flowers for her ball.  
  
It was December twentieth and she was feeling stressed the ball the January first she had so much left to prepare she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Publicly she was planning the ball privately she was teaching her cousin how to act as royalty. She was doing two difficult things at once and she was only fifteen years old and she managed them both.  
  
Of course the stress could be from the fact that the entire student body had been invited to the ball and were asking her questions every five seconds. She was constantly being barricaded into corners by groups of girls and constantly having boys pop out of no where and asking her if they would be her date she turned down each and every one as her cousin was her escort for the evening.  
  
"Okay I want Christmas wreaths and garlands on the doors and on the banisters". She said to the flustered florist.  
  
She turned to the rest of her decorating staff and said " this castle has to sparkle I have invited the entire royal court as they are all wizards or know of our world most of them are coming I need this place perfect for it is a reflection on me. I hope you understand me people. If I see one spec of dirt there will be consequences." She rambled on for several more minuets then left the great hall to the decorators.  
  
Her dress had arrived a few days before so that could be crossed of her list. Her chefs doing the cooking were arriving that night; of course Dumbledore had insisted that the houseelves help with the cooking. The staffs from home that she needed were coming along with the chefs. The Christmas gifts for her guests had arrived. She still had to choose the personal and not public items she was giving but other than that things were actually running smoothly, for a royal ball that is.  
  
Everything was going smoothly finally it was the day of the ball. 


	11. The Ball

Chapter 11: The Ball  
  
The castle is in a flurry From wall to wall filled with worry Is everything done is everything fine This wont be over soon enough Why is it like this every time? Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Goddess)  
  
As Artemis surveyed the castle she felt relief. Everything was perfect now it was time to make sure she and her cousin were perfect. The guests were due any time from now until the ball she placed a butler in charge of greeting them and of showing them where they would be staying. Over the last week Artemis had turned a large unused wing of the castle into guest rooms using powerful magic and an army of house elves. She chose a butler to help her cousin dress then she went to her chamber where she met her team of beauticians.  
  
------------ -------------- ------------------ ----------------- -------------  
  
The ball opened and most of the students had been ready early one student in particular, Draco Malfoy. Draco had been near a nervous breakdown for the last few days. Artemis had refused to speak to him since they had woken up after the accident, this alone distressed him but then he learned that his father was coming to the ball. Truth is told he was terrified what Artemis was going to do to his father. Even though she was Lady Gryffin it was still in her nature to do what was right, when she healed Draco she didn't think about it she acted on instinct, it didn't matter how angry she was with him. Chances were when she saw Lucius she would react. Twenty-five minuets into the ball two of the butlers stood by the doors preparing to open them and an unseen voice spoke to the room. As it spoke Artemis and her cousin walked in.  
  
"With great honor I present to you her Ladyship Artemis Gryffin and Lord Henry Neville Frances Longbottom Gryffin".  
  
Shock went over the room once the students realized whom the young man accompanying Artemis was.  
  
Neville was dressed from head to toe as a member of the noble house of Gryffin; he walked with confidence his head held high.  
  
Artemis was wearing a gown made of a deep red fabric, white sleeves with silver accents of the long over sleeve. The shoulder area was decorated with pearls and small rubies in platinum settings. The front trim of the gown, was decorated with platinum trim and had rubies and pearls running down the front of the dress. Her hair was flowing down and on her head there was a platinum and diamond tiara.  
  
Alone they looked unbelievable together they looked like a queen and king from the past. -------- ---------  
  
TBC Very soon. 


	12. The Ball Part 2

Chapter 12: The Ball Part 2  
  
We did it its done Now we can have some fun Their shocked they're blown To see he is an heir to a throne Lady Artemis Gryffin (AKA Goddess)  
  
A roar came from one of the members of Artemis's family.  
  
A man with a look of pure disgust on his face marched over to the pair. He grabbed Artemis by the shoulders and shook her as he yelled  
  
"How dare you bring this, this disgrace to our family back into the fold".  
  
Removing his hands from her shoulders she says coolly "a disgrace Uncle Thomas explain to me how it is possible that someone could be more of a disgrace than you",  
  
With one swift move he slapped her face shocking the entire room. Several of the Professors moved toward the pair to protect their student but discovered that a force field had surrounded the trio in the center of the room. The slap had clearly hurt but Artemis did not show it.  
  
"I am no disgrace to our noble name it is your side of the family that is. You are the so-called heir of the Gryffin title when we all know that you do not want it. As for your cousin he is the son of the two that disgraced us the most by changing their last name to Longbottom." He responded  
  
Artemis was furious " that is quite enough," she said calmly before throwing him several feet using wandless magic. Approaching him she said, "I am sorry uncle but this is why you are a disgrace" she pulled up his right sleeve and showing clearly was the Dark Mark.  
  
Shock spread through the room. A member of nobility had sworn his loyalty to Voldemort. With a ripple of violet the shield dropped.  
  
"Would the Aurors I hired for security please have two of you escort this filth from the room" with one last glare at her uncle she instructed the musicians to play and she pulled Neville into a dance.  
  
After a second of dancing Neville realize that Artemis was trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
"That was brilliant Artemis," he said  
  
"Thanks cousin, but he deserved it," she said  
  
"Every one is staring at me" he said nervously "are you sure this was a good idea the ball I mean and it doesn't help that you sent our uncle in jail and possible a fate worse than death".  
  
"Neville relax. I told you a hundred times this is who you were meant to be if it wasn't for our arrogant relatives you would have had your title years ago." She said comfortingly.  
  
Artemis saw Draco coming over to them {gods I hope he doesn't ask if he can cut in.  
  
Tapping Neville on the shoulder he said "Pardon me but May I cut in" Neville nodded then quickly gave Artemis a kiss on the cheek and walked away.  
  
With a look that clearly read I know you don't want to talk to me but we have to work this out," Draco took Artemis's hand and they began to dance.  
  
"You have had that planned for months haven't you," he said breaking the silence.  
  
"So what if I have," she said Icily.  
  
"Relax he deserved it. I just wanted to congratulate you he had it coming, that and I want to apologize for everything. In fact I got you a gift to show you how sorry I am. May I come by your chambers later to give it to you."  
  
She pulled away from him as she backed away with a look of sadness she said "Draco Malfoy nothing will fix what you have done but I am willing to let you try but the boy who I once knew died".  
  
Artemis had every intention of going to Professor Dumbledore but the Countess Debair blocked her path.  
  
"Artemis" she squealed as she pulled the annoyed girl into a hug.  
  
"Countess" she said with warning in her voice.  
  
"Artemis why don't you have a dance with my son Henry he's the same age as you."  
  
"Countess I'm terribly sorry but I have to go have a word with the Headmaster". She said brushing the woman off.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore" she said as she approached the Headmaster.  
  
"Hello Lady Gryffin that was quite a show you put on earlier" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "We won't be seeing that again will we"?  
  
"Unfortunately not" she said with a small laugh "if caching Deatheaters was that easy we would have caught them already".  
  
"True" he said " I believe that you have someone else you must speak to before this night is over he is over there" said Dumbledore pointing behind Artemis  
  
Turning Artemis saw who it was and nodded. She walked slowly over to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
She came up behind him. In a luring voice she said, "May I have the honor of a dance Sir Lucius". Hearing he title he answered without turning around " I would be honored" then he turned "you".  
  
"yes me" she said smirking taking his hand she led him over to the dance floor. After the dance she walked into the middle of the dance floor and asked for silence before speaking.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming those of you that are staying overnight breakfast is at eight goodnight."  
  
Then she took Neville's arm and led him out of the room. --- ------ ----- ---- So should I continue this story you decide Review 


End file.
